Ability Mimicry
Ability mimicry is the ability to mimic abilities from other people nearby, at will. Characters *Summer Capet has this ability naturally. *Autumn Capet has this ability naturally, similar to her twin. *Aidan Firelock-Reddan has gained this ability from a blood bond with Summer. *Riley Firelock-Reddan has gained this ability from a blood bond with Autumn. *Sam Banks also possesses this ability naturally. *Coby Cooper will manifest this ability naturally. Limits 'Summer Capet' Summer can mimic abilities from people nearby, and has been able to do so since she was only a few days old, when she first mimicked her mother's ability of elementokinesis. She does not need physical contact to mimic, but needs to be near the person who holds that ability originally. She can hold up to three abilities at a time, and if she attempts to a mimic a fourth, she will automatically lose the oldest ability. She will then need that proximity again before she can mimic it once more. The number was originally lower, at only two at a time, but it has grown as she has aged and matured, coming into adulthood. The maximum distance between her and the person she has mimicking from has also slightly extended as she has aged. 'Autumn Capet' Autumn has the exact same limits as her twin. She can hold up to 3 abilities at the time, a number which has grown as she has. She needs proximity to mimic, but not touch. 'Aidan Firelock-Reddan' Aidan has the same limits as Summer, and is able to mimic up to 3 abilities at a time from people nearby. He first displayed this ability during the second Malus battle, when he mimicked creation and formed a shield to protect his mother. 'Riley Firelock-Reddan' Riley is yet to display this ability, but he will have the exact same limits as Summer, Autumn and Aidan. He too will be capable of mimicking and holding up to 3 different abilities. 'Sam Banks' Sam can only borrow one ability at a time, and he will not require physical contact to do so. However, the person with the other ability must be near by for him to be able to select their ability. Sam will be able to replace a mimicked ability at any point so long as there is someone for him to mimic from, simply by choosing another ability, but he will not be able to drop one without gaining another. He also cannot borrow an ability which would let him gain other abilities. 'Coby Cooper' Coby will be able to mimic one ability from a person near him. He will need to consciously choose which ability he copies. He will lose the ability he currently holds when he mimics a second. However, if he doesn't swap a mimicked ability, he will not lose it - his skill with it may deteriorate if he holds it for several weeks, but he will never lose it completely. He will not be able to mimic the same ability a second time without being near the person once more. Similar Abilities *Mimicry can be used to mimic an ability *Ability replication is the ability to copy singular abilities using touch *Ability borrowing is the ability to temporarily take one ability from a person *Ability duplication is the ability to copy multiple abilities using touch *Empathic mimicry is the ability to automatically mimic all abilities nearby *Conscious mimicry is the ability to mimic nearby abilities when choosing to do so *Conscious ability duplication is the ability to deliberately replicate multiple abilities using touch *Ability absorption is the ability to take the abilities of others *Vulnerability linked power absorption is the ability to take the abilities of others when they are vulnerable Category:Abilities